In the fields such as agriculture, construction, or manufacturing there are often situations where objects with unknown size need to be grasped at various points in 3D space. For example, in agriculture, strawberries can vary significantly in size and may be hanging at various heights in the air or laying on uneven ground. Being able to grasp these objects at any point in 3D space with a robot gripper would result in productivity gains by accelerating the harvest and reducing manual labor.